iMust be going crazy
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: Is Carly hallucinating? Or their friends are  unconciously in love? Seddie one-shot


**Hey guys! So I think I should try out to write a fanfiction in english since I've only written in spanish. I'm sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistake since english is not my native language.**  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, Dan does.<br>iMust be going crazy

**General POV**  
>After the insane war between iCarly fans at Webicon, the iCarly crew made clear that Carly and Freddie were not dating since there was a big amount of Creddie fans trying to prove them wrong. But Carly was still thoughtful at the fact that Sam wasn't neither pissed nor annoyed at fans supporting Seddie. Does she really have certain feelings for Freddie? Who knows...<p>

Since they are overly exhausted by the intense riot caused by the fans, they decide to take a break to go back to Ridgeway on Monday like they normally do. Though, this idea wasn't very pleasing to our favorite blonde.

On Monday in the morning, Carly and Sam were at their usual meeting place at school, their lockers.

"I wish school didn't exist! I hate the dipwad that invented it" said typically Sam as she bit her ham sandwich.

"I agree with you, after the crazy weekend we have had we need some vacations" said Carly dragging out books from her locker.

"They are all mental bastards!"

"Who?" asked Carly.

"Our freak fans at webicon" replied Sam with an annoyed tone of voice.

"I know right! How could they think that I'm dating Freddie, well it happened once but it wasn't something serious and the most shocking thing was that they have hopes of you and Freddie dating! That's impossible since you hate him!" said Carly almost breathless, she spoke way too fast.

Sam just looked down at Carly's last sentence. Did she really hate him?

"True" said doubtfully.

"Hey did you see this new guy Michael? He's really hot" said Carly totally off-topic.

"Oh yeah, he's hot" said Sam zoned out

Carly noticed that Sam wasn't paying so much attention to her. She noticed how she had her gaze in some spot in the hallway. What's up with her today?

Suddenly, their best friend and tech producer showed up to greet.

"Hey Carly, hey cuteness" said naturally, clearly not realizing what he just said. According to Carly's perspective, Sam was blushing a bit, and Freddie was still alive and wasn't physically damaged like she would have thought he would be at this moment.

What's going on? She thought.

"Hey baby" says unconsciously Sam and Carly almost passes out.

"You guys... What.. did.. you say?" asked stuttering a confused Carly.

"Are you OK Carly? You look pale and you're cold" asked Freddie, gently placing his hand on Carly's forehead to feel her temperature.

"Don't touch her dipwad! You are going to spread your dorkyness over her!" teased Sam like she normally would. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"But you guys called each other baby and cuteness! How can't you expect me to freak out!" ,said desperate the brunette.

"We didn't say that" said Freddie confused.

"Yes you did! You said 'hey cuteness' and she said 'hey baby" and you haven't killed each other yet!" said histerically Carly.

"Me? Calling baby this thing?" said pointing at Freddie as he pouted. "You must be going crazy Carls!".

"Yeah I think you'd better go to the nurse" said Freddie in the same way.

"Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"No Carly, we're not hiding anything, now let's get going, I don't want to be late to class"

"Why aren't you less annoying?",Said Sam messing with him.

"Why aren't you less evil?",said Freddie. And they started arguing on their way to the classroom leaving a confused Carly in the middle of the hallway.

"BUT I HEARD! I SWEAR! GUYS!" yelled Carly desperate.

"I think I need some pills, I must be going crazy" mumbled Carly making her way to the nurse.

Was Carly hallucinating? Were her friends unconsciously in love? No. She must be going crazy...

**How did I do? Leave reviews please! I'm sorry again if I did any grammar or spelling mistake. Remember, English is not my native language and I'm only 14.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
